


Вторжение далеков

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод <a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4660695/1/The_Dalek_Invasion_of_Discworld">The Dalek Invasion of Discworld</a> авторства TigerKat24.<br/>Разрешение на перевод получено.<br/>Бета <a href="http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/">Elvira-aja</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Вторжение далеков

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [The Dalek Invasion of Discworld](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4660695/1/The_Dalek_Invasion_of_Discworld) авторства TigerKat24.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Где-то есть гигантская черепаха, плывущая через вселенную, и на её рябом панцире стоят четыре огромных слона, удерживающие плоский диск одного мира. Это ничуть не менее правдоподобно, чем путешествующая сквозь время и пространство полицейская будка.  
В любом случае, будки поблизости не наблюдается.  
Зато есть летающая тарелка. Больше похожая на пончик с окнами. Внутри неё затаились существа, которых боятся сами Повелители времени. Один их вид способен вселить страх в сердце любого разумного существа.  
Вряд ли обитателей Плоского мира можно назвать "любыми".

-

У Сэмюэля Ваймса был неважный день.  
– Чтоб вас! – воззвал он к небесам. – Вампиры, которые не пьют кровь, големы, принадлежащие сами себе – ладно, ещё куда бы ни шло, но смертоносные перечницы? Вы это _серьёзно_?  
Никто ему не ответил. Сволочи.  
Ваймс пнул перечницу, которую драконы Сибиллы превратили в жаркое, ушиб палец и, громко ругаясь, запрыгал вокруг неё на одной ноге. Твёрдый металл. Он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы нечто, сделанное из металла, было способно говорить. Наверняка очередные проделки волшебников. Надо было отослать жалобу на них ещё утром.  
Не переставая ругаться, он направился в город. Пора собрать всех стражников и "искоренить" остатки этих тварей.

-

Аркканцлер Чудаккули вернулся к себе в препаршивом настроении. Сегодня он пережил три покушения на убийство и одно замечание от патриция, чего явно не заслуживал.  
Он уставился на неровно очерченный круг, в середине которого вдруг появилось нечто, напоминавшее пивную кружку работы Ч. Т. Джонса.  
– Ладно! – взревел он. – И кто же ты такой?  
Нечто затряслось от гнева.  
– ДАЛЕКИ НЕ ОТВЕЧАЮТ НА ВОПРОСЫ! ИСКОРЕНИТЬ! – Яркий луч света врезался в стену, всего на пару секунд разминувшись с головой Чудаккули.  
Волшебник размял пальцы.  
Ему давно была нужна скамеечка для ног.

-

– Подземные Измерения? – спросила Нянюшка, вгрызаясь в яблоко.  
Скрип, скрип, скрип - покачивалась в кресле Матушка.  
– А что же ещё?  
– Эльфы, - предположила Нянюшка.  
Собеседница покачала головой.  
– Эти штуки металлические. А они металл не жалуют.  
Нянюшка поковырялась ногтём в зубах и усмехнулась.  
– Они смахивают на...  
– Гитта Огг!  
Та закатила глаза.  
– Ты ведь даже не знаешь, что я хотела сказать, Эсма.  
– И _знать_ не хочу, – отрезала Матушка. _Скрип, скрип._  
– Ну и ладно, – беззлобно хмыкнула Нянюшка, откинувшись назад на стуле.  
Раздался скрежет металла – последний из незадачливых захватчиков, улепётывая от Грибо, не заметил скалу.

-

Ринсвинд открыл глаза, тихо захныкал, вновь закрыл и попытался проснуться.  
К сожалению, увиденное нечто отказалось быть сном, и всё ещё стояло прямо перед ним, когда он предпринял вторую попытку.  
– Гурк, – ляпнул Ринсвинд.  
– НАЗОВИ СЕБЯ! – потребовало нечто, ткнув в него странного вида палкой.  
Позади глухо зарычал Сундук. Нечто обернулось, из палки вырвался ярко-синий луч.  
Когда суматоха немного улеглась, Ринсвинд уже превратился в крошечное цветное пятнышко вдалеке. Сундук, лишь чуть-чуть подпаливший крышку, наблюдал, как родичи нечто с невинным видом пытаются дать дёру.  
Сундук только вошёл во вкус.

-

\- ИСКОРЕНИТЬ! ИСКОРЕНИТЬ!  
Нечто наставило на Смерть металлическую палку, забавно взмахнув ею. Уже шестой за сегодня, которого он провожает лично. Всего через Плоский мир прошли тысячи. Очевидно, жители крепко взялись за захватчиков, подумал Смерть.  
\- ИСКОРЕНИТЬ! _ИСКОРЕНИТЬ!_  
Смерть не совсем понимал, как с ними обращаться. Обычно те, кого он забирал, хотя бы _понимали_ , что произошло. Объяснять было сложно.  
\- КТО ТЫ? - наконец спросило нечто. В его голосе прорезалась паника.  
\- СМЕРТЬ, - ответил Смерть. - А КТО _ТЫ_?  
\- ДАЛЕКИ НЕ ЗНАЮТ СМЕРТИ! - вскричало нечто. - ИСКОРЕНИТЬ!  
\- _О ДА_ , - сказал Смерть. - ПРЯМО В ТОЧКУ.

-  


Где-то есть черепаха, плывущая через вселенную. Мир на ней был только что потревожен, но всё, кажется, приходит в норму.  
Блюдце поднимается вверх с Диска, вслед ему летят несколько кривых молний, брошенных скучающими богами. Взлетает оно куда быстрее, чем приземлялось, и, оказавшись достаточно далеко в космосе, бесшумно взрывается.  
У Ваймса теперь есть куча бумажной работы. У Чудаккули – новая мебель. Матушка Ветровоск и Нянюшка Огг неплохо развлеклись. Сундук плотно пообедал.  
Для далеков это оказалось весьма поучительной историей. Вот что главное.  
А черепаха по-прежнему плывёт. 


End file.
